Body Frosting
by BigFan4242
Summary: Logan and Carlos decide to spice up their little make out session with a tasty treat...


**Title: Body Frosting**

**Author: The one and only *trumpet plays* BigFan4242!**

**Pairing(s): Carlos/Logan ah Cargan *drools* Ah......**

**Ratings: M.**

**Summary: Logan and Carlos decide to spice up their little make out session....**

**Warning(s): Language and Themes ;) Plus Slash, don't likey don't ready :) Also if you apply to the group I STILL WANT TO KEEP MY INNOCENCE don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Big Time Rush is not mine (yet ;D) and I am not making a profit off this. This fic is mine but the characters and the show Big Time Rush are not mine :D Also I'm not saying Carlos Pena (Jr.) and Logan Henderson are gay. I'm implying....**

**Author's Note: Uh...... I feel dirty writing this... Hehehe ;)**

**Mood: Grr....frustrated :(**

**Listening to: Who I Am- Nick Jonas and The Administration**

**Well first off I want to dedicate this to my wonderful Pseudo-sisters. You guysnever fail bringing a smile to my face even in my worst moments which makes you all simply amazing. I also want to thank Katie and Xavia (The Infamous Katie and Just Like Coffee and Cream) for pre-reading my fic. You guys are awesome for that, thanks ;)**

**Ok so this is my first smut so I'm really nervous about it... I hope you guys enjoy :)**

I moaned softly flopping onto my bed breathing heavily. I took a deep breath closing my eyes trying calm myself down after what happened.

"Damn Carlos." I whispered softly, "You didn't need to be so fucking rough." I laughed as I felt his hand grab mine. My body tingled with excitement as he stroked it softly.

"You liked that didn't you?" he whispered as I nodded. He chuckled to himself quietly as a smile went on my face, "Hey are you still tired?"

"Fucking yes." I mumbled, "But I'm ok, do you want to continue?"

"Uh, no you can rest for a second." he replied, "I need to get something anyway."

"What?"

"Oh you'll see." he replied kissing my hand before walking away. I felt my body start to fade as I longed for his touch again as I awaited for him to get whatever he wanted to get. Carlos was the freaking best thing that ever came into my life, and this just made me love him even more. I sighed stuffing my hands in to my pockets. We promised each other we wouldn't have sex just yet, and we were both happy with our promise. I smiled slightly as I felt his presence return.

"So what is it?" I asked him getting up. He smiled at me holding two brightly colored containers. One was a light pink color while the other was bright yellow. He handed me the pink one as I began to study it, reading what it said it was.

**COTTON CANDY BODY FROSTING THE ULTIMATE "TASTY" TREAT**

"So now you know what it is right?" he asked as I began glance over to his hands. His yellow container was already opened with all the frosting inside. I laughed twisting the lid of mine revealing the light pink gunk inside.

"Yeah, yeah I do. Where the heck did you even get this?" I laughed sticking my fingers inside licking the frosting off of them, "Mmm." I mouthed.

"I found them around the house. I thought we could use them, especially for now." he laughed, "You know your not suppose to eat it like that."

"Well how do you then?" I told him, "Since your such an expert." he giggled quietly grabbing my arms pushing me to the bed. He grabbed the first button on my T-shirt unbuttoning it slowly doing the same to each button. Finally he slid the fabric away from my body slowly spreading the yellow gunk onto my chest. He gave a sinister smile as he placed the container gently onto the nightstand.

"This isn't going to break our promise right?" I asked as he pecked a kiss onto my lips.

"Of course not, a promise is a promise." he grinned, "I know how to control myself Logan, geez. The question is can you control YOURSELF?"

"Of course."

"We'll see." he smiled beginning to lick the cream off my chest tracing is tongue all over the place. I felt my body tingle each moment of this as my crotch began to have a full on erection. I felt myself blush as began to kiss the tips of my skin lightly. I let out a soft moan as he got on top of me beginning to lick my chest all over again.

"Oh gosh this feels fucking awesome." I whispered as he began to suck on my skin inhaling all the frosting until my skin had no trace of it left. He smiled pecking my cheek.

"Better than just making out huh?" he asked as I nodded, he handed me the pink container taking off his Trains T-Shirt. I stuck my finger inside licking the pink goo that was on my fingers as he laid on the bed awaiting for my return.

"Now it's my tun." I told him grabbing a huge handful rubbing it on his gorgeous, caramel colored abs. I drooled slightly trying to resist from licking the frosting off already, "Oh fuck." I cursed laughing slightly, "I don't know if I could keep my promise after all."

"You and me both." he laughed, "But we can still try."

"Ok." I began kissing his chest slowly tracing down to his abs. I breathed in heavily licking the sweet treat off his body tracing my tongue over his beautiful tanned abs. I switched kissing and licking his body as he moaned over and over.

"Oh gosh Logan!" he screamed excitedly, I noticed the bulge in his brown khaki shorts as I began to drool all over his body.

"Your getting turned on huh?" I whispered nibbling on his ear.

"Like you did?"

"Okay fine, but fuck you can't blame me." I told him going back to kissing his abs, he smiled at me.

"Hey is it all gone?" he asked as I nodded, he laughed getting up sitting down on the bed.

"So do you want to that again?"

"Yeah, but let's do something else..."

"Like what?" he mumbled as I motioned my hand towards his crotch. I fumbled looking for the button of his shorts as he began to laugh softly.

"So that's what you meant?" he grinned unbuttoning his pants slowly removing them away from his body. He threw them on our computer desk as he kissed my lips.

"Pretty much yeah." I replied unbuttoning my jeans this time. I threw them right next to his as we both stood there in our boxers. He smacked his lips onto my mouth sticking his tongue into our kiss as I moaned. He swayed his hips up and down letting me feel his boner right on top of mine.

"Oh my fucking gosh!" I screamed feeling my body tingle with excitement, "Oh my fucking gosh. Oh my gosh."

"Do you want me to do it?!" he screamed smiling bigger and bigger as I nodded, he grinned pulling his boxers down first, then mine. He grinned at me grabbing something from the pocket of his shorts. I tried to see what it was but it was too tiny for me to recognize.

"What is that?" I asked as he grabbed a pair of scissors trying to open it.

"A flavored condom. You know what this is right?" he grinned placing it on his fully erected cock as I smiled.

"Yeah Carlos, I do. I'm not an idiot."

"I never said you were." he told coming closer to me. I knew exactly what he wanted as I grabbed his cock stroking it softly licking the tip before stuffing the whole thing into my mouth. I began to suck it like a Push pop as the flavor of blueberry exploded into my mouth. I sucked harder and harder till I fell backwards onto our bed out of exhaustion.

"Oh my fucking gosh was that amazing." I whispered as he threw something at our bed. He joined me there eating some of his banana body frosting.

"Why don't we finish this stuff?" he suggested sucking his fingertips, "It's not like anyone's going to finish them. Do you want to?" I sighed closing my eyes grabbing the closet one there.

"Is this Cotton candy?" I asked him my eyes still shut.

"Yeah."

"Okay then." I told him sticking my index finger inside. I licked the tip letting out a moan, "But I'm not rubbing it on you this time."

_"CARLOS! LOGAN! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!"_ James yelled screaming at the top of his lungs. I felt both of us jumps as we realized we on top of each other.

"I think we should get dressed and see what's up." Carlos laughed grabbing his clothes from the desktop. I followed him as we both went downstairs to see what was up.

"What's wrong James?" Carlos asked as James gave us both a frustrated glare.

"Did you guys do anything last night?" he growled as I bit my lip from laughing. Carlos just sighed shrugging.

"Not much, we just hanged out why?"

"Crap someone used all my body frosting and flavored condoms. I assumed you guys must of known something since of all the noise I heard last night."

"W-well, we'll t-tell you if we see s-something." I stuttered silently trying not to laugh. I looked down t the floor stuffing my hands into my pockets, "W-why do you have all t-those things anyway?"

"No reason..."

**Hmm what'd you think of my first smut? **

**THE END**


End file.
